


Summertime

by hyuckpack (justcallthemmarkhyuck)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Ice Play, Kissing, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praising kink, Smut, dom!hoshi if you squint, sum highkey relationship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallthemmarkhyuck/pseuds/hyuckpack
Summary: in which the summer heat is giving you a hard time and your lack of clothes gives hoshi a hard time and an even harder problem in his shorts





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first work for Seventeen
> 
> enjoy :)

-

“How is it that it’s night yet still so warm- Fuck!!”

You stumbled into the kitchen, cursing at the wall that had just knocked against your shoulder.

“Screaming won’t help it”, Hoshi remarked, emerging from your room while wiping his wet hair with a small towel.

He found you adorable, sporting only panties and one of his oversized white t-shirts.

“Sure won’t- I’ve tried”, you groaned, as he propped you up onto the cool marble top of the kitchen counter.

He stopped in front of you for a bit to massage your shoulder as you continued to complain about the unbearable heat. You leaned into his touch, he always had the ability to make you warm inside and despite the intense heat of the summer, you didn’t mind it. He grinned at your softening expression, letting his strokes slow down and then stop altogether.

“Here, try this instead”, Hoshi suggested, passing you a bottle of soda.

“Urgh you’re a life saver, bring these to the room please, I’ll get the air conditioning set”.

He laughed at your dramatic cues and got some tall glasses out, along with some ice cubes, arranging them neatly onto the wooden tray that you seemed to love so much, before following you into the room. The clear contrast from the outside heat and the slight chill in the room sent a small shiver down Hoshi’s spine. That and the fact that you had changed out of his shirt and your plush breasts that he was obsessive about were on full display.

“Damn”

He hadn’t meant to say it out that loud for you to hear but the moment you did hear it, you were tinted with a light blush. You tried to reverse the awkward sexual tension with a cough and though it cleared up the air, his eyes still lingered every time he looked your way.

“C’mon, pour me a glass”, you urged, nodding to the tray that he had put down on the bedside table.

“Sure thing”, he grinned as he plopped a few ice cubes into the glass.

He had a mischievous smile going on and you were far beyond suspicious. There was no warning when he pressed the cold glass to the side of your hips, making you squeal.

“God, you dickhead”.

However mad you might have been at first, you couldn’t contain your laughter as you pushed him hard on the arm and his face squinted in laughter at your reaction.

“Oh, ha ha”, you mumbled sarcastically, punching his arm again. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, come here”, he toned down his laughter at your serious tone and pulled you into his lap for a cuddle.

He let his hands roam down your torso and settle into the comfort of caressing your waist.

“Your hands are cold”, you hummed as his thumbs rubbed circles into your hips.

“Feels good, huh?”

You were too lazy to say anything and nodded instead.

“Hold on a second and tell me if this feels nice”.  
His voice was laced with an edge of excitement but your eyes were way past the stage of re-opening, too tired to look. It wasn’t until he pressed a cold solid against your inner thigh that you came to a realization of his intentions. Unwillingly, a moan escapes you, igniting a spark in him, one that sends a rush of blood directly to the throbbing pulse encased by his boxers.

“If I had known how much this pleasures you, I would’ve done it sooner”, he tells you, a smirk evident in his tone.

The ice cube was withdrawn from your skin and your eyes shot open at the contrast in temperature.

He was grinning at you, taking the ice between his lips and you propped yourself up onto your elbows to watch him carefully. Teasingly, he dragged it along your other thigh, his fingers dipping into the hem of your panties and pulling them down ever so slowly. Your breaths rolled out in heavy pants the closer he got to your aching heat.

“Up”, he tapped your thigh, hinting for you to lift yourself off the bed so he could roll your panties down and discard them.

He pressed his warm palms to your inner thighs on each side, spreading your legs gently apart. His right hand caressed down your thigh’s sensitive skin, anticipating his movements until he finally got to your entrance, wet with slick and clenching desperately around nothing. He hovered the ice cube in his mouth right over you, breathing down on it to send cold puffs and a few cold drops of water directly onto your heat. 

“Hoshi, please”, you whined quietly and the edge in your voice gave him the green light.

His tongue finally found its way into you, slowly and then all at once, the long awaited cold contact sending a shiver through you and your back arching off the mattress, thighs tightening around Hoshi’s face that was buried between you, his nose nuzzling into your clit and the cold ice cube lodged between your clenching hole and the flat of his tongue.  
He pushed your hips gently back down and continued to pleasure you. The ice initiated a slow burn inside you, one that had you gasping and moaning out profanities, anything to keep you anchored to this world- because your soul was on the verge of leaving you and Hoshi had never seen something so sexually pleasing as you right now.

The ice melted on your clit but Hoshi continued his work on you, taking over with his soft lips, suckling on you. The change in pattern made you let out an embarrassingly loud, animal like moan and Hoshi halted his lips from their sucking around your clit to see if you were still with him.

“You like that?”

He sounded incredibly raspy, eyes glazed over in lust and lips swollen from all their hard work. The sight of him laid out like that between your legs and making you his priority was enough to initiate the knot build in your stomach.

“So much”, you replied, almost breathless and he gave you the most kiddish grin before diving back down to attend to your needs.

His lips resumed on their suckling and he wanted you to come undone, to say his name in the way that he liked so he brought his fingers up to where his lips were and dipped them into you, your slick allowing him to slide in with ease. He accompanied this with his teeth lightly starting to graze your sensitive bundle of nerves, switching between his tongue and his teeth. He pulled his fingers back slowly and rammed them back in, aggressively and the feeling of being filled and fucked by his fingers made you chase your high, your legs starting to tremble and your hips thrusting themselves onto his digits.

“Getting closer baby?”

He knew exactly how your body worked when it came to him and all you could do was let out a strangled “nngh”. Hoshi was satisfied with this reply, knowing he had fucked you speechless with just his fingers.

“You look so pretty like this, you’re such a good girl y/n”

He knew your kinks inside out, using your weakness to praises as an advantage as he continued to pump two fingers in and out of you while muttering sweet nothings for you.  
As he slipped in a third finger he pressed one final kiss to your pulsing clit and looked your straight in the eyes, urging you with a command, disguised as a praise.

“Let’s let go, angel- you’ve done so well baby”

And that was it.

You did exactly as he had told you to.

You thrashed in your position, his fingers still working you through, your eyes squeezing shut and chanting his name while you came around his fingers, cum dripping down them and wetting the sheets under you.

“Attagirl, I’m so proud of you”, he beamed as he watched you calm down at last and he retracted his fingers, coming up to kiss you softly on the lips.

Your cheeks were flushed from the heat and your lips were stretched into the most tired of smiles but to Hoshi, you surpassed the title of goddess.

And he was sure he’d drop down on his knees and worship you if you asked him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far <3
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it, I'd appreciate the heck out of you for it :")


End file.
